


Sleepy Trees

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Languages and Linguistics, Libraries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: If not for Gunter, Summoner Leigh would most likely already have as bad of a back as him in their young age.





	Sleepy Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think about how much Summoner!Leigh would love to perform linguistic analyses in Askr during their free time!! In truth I created this because I miss university classes now that it's summer break so I suppose you can consider this as me longing to return to school.

“Excuse me, Alfonse. Have you happened to see Leigh around tonight?” 

The sun had set long ago in the skies of Askr, candles lighting the stone walls for anyone who wished to roam around at this time of night. Gunter had not seen Leigh since they went their separate ways after supper, and with the night becoming late, he wondered where they could have disappeared to. He had sat waiting in the other’s quarters for quite some time for their return, and now he was worried that they may have fallen asleep somewhere else in the castle.

“Hmm, I haven't much but once. When I bumped into them earlier I think they mentioned something about doing some reading in the library.” 

The Prince and the old knight headed off in different directions following that, the younger wishing the older  _ good luck _ with his search. As the other soon discovered, Prince Alfonse had been correct with his guess. After browsing a few aisles of books, Gunter eventually found Leigh, book in their lap, curled up and fast asleep. They must have dozed off while reading.

Upon getting closer, Gunter noticed a notepad and pen which laid on the small wooden desk beside them, bearing the scribblings of what looked like open-ended triangles.  _ A tree _ is what Leigh called them. Words or symbols that Gunter did not quite recognize were also written under the branches that spanned the page. He would often see Leigh doodling these 'trees' whenever they were reading up on the various languages of this land, and at times they even tried to explain to him in simple terms what they were doing. Gunter still didn't quite understand what it all meant, but it was what Leigh found interesting, so he couldn't help to find the sight of them so wrapped up in their work a bit endearing.

“Come now, sleeping in a chair like that all night surely cannot be good for your back. Let's get you to bed.” 

Gunter removed the book from their lap and placed it on the desk on top of the notepad, picking Leigh up in his arms in a way that allowed their head to rest on his shoulder. He had learned from their time spent together that they were quite the heavy sleeper, and because of this, was able to make it back to their room without disturbing them from their slumber. He had been successful up until the point where he was laying them down on the bed, the creaking of the old wooden frame stirring Leigh from their rest.

“Hm? Gunter? Did I—”

“You had fallen asleep in the library reading a book. I figured you might prefer not straining your back in a chair all night long.” 

“Mm, yeah, that wouldn't be too comfortable.” Leigh rubbed their eyes, squinting in the dimly lit room to make out his figure. “I’ll have to go back and finish that book tomorrow…”

“What you were reading... was it interesting?”

“Very. I never thought I’d be able to learn so much when I first arrived here.”

“I would like very much if you tried to explain it to me in the morning.”

“Oh? Are you interested to learn about the ancient language of Nifl?”

“Rather than that, I greatly enjoy listening to you talk about matters you are so passionate about… Does that make any amount of sense?” Although impossible to see in the near darkness, Leigh could tell that Gunter was becoming red in the face after making that last remark. They smiled, finding the gesture endearing, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

With endless books about this world’s languages to read, Leigh’s free time spent away from being the Summoner was always exciting. And speaking in terms of comfort,  _ well _ , there certainly wasn’t anything they would rather wish for. Although Leigh had been initially worried when they had first arrived in Askr, they supposed their stay here might be a little exciting after all.

“Won't you stay here for the night?”

“Anything for you, Leigh.”

They both went about their own business, readying themselves for bed. Leigh tugged their cloak off, throwing it to the floor in a messy heap, too lazy to hang it up properly. It was only the first of a few articles of clothing to be tossed to the floor. Gunter chuckled, picking them up and draping them along with his shirt over the back of a chair. The pair quickly finished settling in for the night, Gunter blowing out the candlestick that sat on the bedside table before crawling in beside Leigh. They immediately cozied themself up against him and hummed contently. 

_ Yes, this was definitely much better than sleeping in that chair for the night.  _

  
  



End file.
